vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bluemask
Discussion going on Notes;_Examples_sections Letting all the regulars know about this. The EOU are being open for discussion. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 15:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Creating song pages You're doing fine. ^_^ You can check the history for who started the priority song project. Anyone can jump in, I guess the main issue of importance would be its background history. Like why it is hall of fame, what spin offs it spawned etc. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:34, June 26, 2014 (UTC) odorite template It is Template:OW -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:56, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Song page background sections Hi there. I noticed you commented on the Priority Song Pages list saying you had a hard time developing background sections for articles. Perhaps this might help. Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:15, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, and remember to add any song article you create to their producers' featured works sections. (: Chevsapher ♪ talk 18:17, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Your new articles are looking really good!!! Keep up the good work. But again, remember to add the songs to their producers' featured works sections. ;o Chevsapher ♪ talk 12:58, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :::It's not a bother... everybody forgets things sometime or another (: In fact I can go ahead and add them if you want... Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:35, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Re:Album labels I'd put in the circle name. (: Seems like the best way to handle it. Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:48, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Gallery templates I noticed you randomly switched the gallery code on Circle Jerk Galactic from to . Please don't feel obliged to waste your time. There aren't any policies regarding which gallery template to use across the wiki, and it mostly depends on the editor who's making the page. I find to be prettier and more compatible, but has its uses too. Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:24, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Album exclusive songs One of the reasons I can think of to not add Album-exclusive songs is because of the copyright violations. We can't add them unless they were previously uploaded by the artist. >.< It sucks, because I LOVE her version of Girlfriend; I didn't add it, though, because it's not TECHNICALLY legal. Reprints are a grey area that are sorta allowed because the author isn't making money off of it... but when someone posts the audio online it's copyright violation. The Article Guideline#About the Background|Song Article Guidline covers it. If you want, I can help you remove the Album-exclusive songs. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 18:48, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm just popping in to say that what I normally do is just mention the album-exclusive versions of songs along with the album info in the background sections of articles. Chevsapher ♪ talk 19:05, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: yuukiss Hello. I added these songs because there was collaboration at work (mastering/voice manipulation). From what I saw on several pages the music not need be produced or written by the producer to enter your list of works, however if he helps in other activities it is considered a job of it too. Some examples: *tomoboP *Circus-P *EmpathP DisaPP (talk) 17:02, September 6, 2014 (UTC) MEIKO's 100th Song So, MEIKO's currently at 99 songs. You've been active on the wiki much longer than I have, and despite the fact that I love her (though granted you more than I), I thought you should do the honors of making MEIKO's 100th song page. There's a few songs that I really like from her that I would want to make if you don't know what to do. If not, just do what you want. She's only going to break 100 once, and you deserved the title of the person who gave that to her more than I. <3 03:23,9/17/2015 :Aww thanks :). I'd be glad to do it if you want me, though I think any MEIKO fan is entitled to it. If you insist though, you can fill me in what song you think is most fitting for her 100th page XD. --Bluemask (talk) 15:04, September 17, 2015 (UTC)